Attack on Titan The Final Showdown part 2 Electric Boogaloo
by DarkiMcfly
Summary: The follow up to 2014's ground breaking FanFic "Attack on Titan The Final Showdown"


This takes place after the events of the first story.

Levi and Hanji were found burnt to a crisp after Levi set himself on fire

It appears that Hanji managed to escape the flames but ran in to fuck Levi as he burned both dying as he orgasmed flaming cum

The Scouts then burry them next to Jean

Eren goes back to his room where he just cries after the events of being raped by Mikasa, seeing his dead parents fuck, seeing Jean commit suicide, Armin become a sex god, and now seeing his squad leader die.

Mikasa knocks on his door but he doesnt let her in, he cant look at her after what they did.

Mikasa tries to open the door but its locked firm with chains.  
>Sad and alone she then goes to Armin's room to ask him what she should do since he is a fucking genius.<p>

She opens the door only to see Armin still going to town on Annie, every hole on her body raw and sore from being fucked nonstop from the monster that is Armin.

Armin then looks Mikasa in the eyes as he cums once again into Annie and stands up.

Mikasa can now see that his nonstop fucking has turned his dick into a 50inch long force of destruction.

"Oh hey Mikasa what do you need?" says Armin as he feeds the last few drops to Annie.

"Armin... Eren wont let me see him do you think he is mad at me?"

"Naw nigga," Armin says as Mikasa realizes his sex craze is also changing his vocab. "He just a little shocked is all. What you should do is go in there and fuck him again even if he doesnt want you to."  
>"Do you think so?" asked Mikasa as she watched armin prepare for his next assault on Annies body.<br>"I KNOW SO NOW GO IN THERE AND PLEASURE HIM!" Armin shouts as he rams his salamy stick into Annies ass, Annie letting out a scream of joy as he enters.

Mikasa turns and runs down the hallway back to Erens room at full speed.  
>She smashes her chest into the door making it give out just a little before screaming "EREN! LET ME PLEASURE YOU!"<br>Eren jumps back against his wall and lets out a cry of terror. "MIKASA GO AWAY I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW."

However Eren's attempts are just fueling Mikasa as she turns and runs back down the hallway.  
>Eren lets out a sigh of relief thinking that she has left untill Mikasa crashed into his door again, this time sending it flying off its hinges.<br>"EREN!" Mikasa screams as she rips open her shirt, "LET ME PLEASURE YOU!"

Eren screams and tries to run for his window but its no use as Mikasa runs tackling him to the ground pinning him there with her tits.

Mikasa then rips open her pants and shoves her already soaking cooch in Erens mouth gridning it in there.

Eren sobs and gags as he chokes on Mikasa's pussy juice.  
>Mikasa grabs at erens zipper and rips out his cock.<p>

However Eren's peepee is limp as a noodle since he is not turned on in the slightest at these events since he is a huge pussy.

You are what you eat.

Mikasa not caring bends down at incredible speed and swoops it up in her mouth like a bird of prey.

She then begins to suck on it furiously while rubbing herself even harder into Eren's mouth.

Eren's dick cant hold out and comes even tho it remained limp flooding Mikasa's mouth with jizzzzzzzzzzz.

Mikasa orgasms into Erens mouth almost making him drown in her juices.  
>She then gets off of Erens face and bends down to kiss him, mouth still filled with cum.<p>

Mikasa then forces the cum in her mouth into Eren's and makes him swallow it.

Mikasa then gets up and makes her leave, leaving Eren there crying hystericly and wretching.

She thinks to herself on the way out, "Eren seemed to really enjoy that! I should keep finding other things to do with him."

Mikasa then makes her way outside passing commander Erwins office.

Inside his office Commander Erwin sighs as he looks at the stump that is his right arm.  
>"Why couldnt they have taken my left arm? I needed this arm to jerk it."<p>

Erwin looks back at his door to see someone standing there.

"Oh hello there Historia what can I do for you?"

Historia stares at Erwin sweating nervously as she does.

"Uh what the fuck do you want?" Erwin asks clearly wanting to get back to thinking of his arm.

Erwin watches Historia intently drilling a hole into the fabric of her soul.  
>"I-I heard what you said about your arm a-and..." Historia chokes out as she loosens her collar, letting Erwin see her sweat go down her massive fucking tits.<p>

"And I want to help you out!" Historia yelps as she is gropped by Erwin who has moved from his seat to in front of her in mere miliseconds

Erwin whispers into Historias ear "Swiggity swooty give me the booty." as he grabs her by the ass and carries her into the office shutting the door with a fart.

Erwin plops his ass down in his chair and in one swoop unzips his fly showing his fully erect 70 inch long penis.

Historia lets out a yelp of suprise at the massive size of his dick.  
>"H-how do you manage to keep that in your pants?" Historia asks starring in wonder at the commanders dick.<br>Erwin replies "A titan once took my left leg so i feed it through the pants leg and into my shoe." Erwin then shows that his pant leg is empty.

"B-but how do you walk and run?" Historia asks.  
>Erwin smiles and says "I RUN ON MY DICK!"<p>

Historia is in complete awe at the awesomeness that is Erwin and his penis.  
>Erwin grabs historia and stares her in the eyes "But now is not the time for stories," he says as he rips her tits out of her shirt "NOW IS THE TIME FOR PLEASURE!" Erwin screams and he wrapps her boobs around his monster cock laughing like a villain about to tie someone to railroad tracks.<p>

Historia begins to rub her tits furiously on the commanders dick while licking it all over.  
>Erwin lets out a chuckle "Oh Historia that won't do," He says pulling her head back "YOU HAVE TOO DEEP THROAT IT!" Erwin yells as he rams his massive cock into Historia's mouth. <p>

Historia lets out a muffled cry as Erwin's massive dick goes entirely down her throat and out her asshole rubbing between her ass cheeks kept firmly in place by her pants.

Historia continues to rub furriously as tears stream down her face from the pain of Erwins cock impailing her.

Erwin lets out a cackle of pure evil as releases gallons of his sperm into her pants causing jizz to flood out of every hole in them and flood his office.

Erwin removes his dick from Historias mouth as falls limp to the floor eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Erwin laughs as she lets out a pathetic moan "My dear Historia, that was just the appatizer! Now is time for the full course!" Erwin shouts as his dick rehardens in mere seconds.

Historia lets out a scream of horror as his dick begins to assault her PUSSY.

Outside his office Mikasa is peeping in putting her note book away.  
>"These techniques should help me with Eren for sure!" she says as she turns and walks away.<p>

As Mikasa walks past the grave site rain begins to fall and lighting strikes the graves.

Levi, Hanji, and poor Jean are brought back to life without a scratch on them.

They all climb out of their graves and look at eachother.  
>"Da fuck?" Levi asks as he relizes he is still alive.<p>

"I am not even allowed the peace of death." Jean cries as he begins to walk back to the barracks.  
>Hanji turns to Levi and grabs his dick looking him straight in the eyes.<br>"That was a pretty good experiment captain," Hanji says as she straightens her glasses. "But I need more data. Would you be willing to perhaps provide me with some?"  
>Levi stares blankly at Hanji and replies "Sure thing four eyes what ever you need." not really carring.<p>

"Splendid!" Hanji cheers as begins to unzip Levi's pants "Then let us begin shall we?"

Right then Levi's collasal 420inch penis flies out and sends Hanji flying backwards as she giggles crazilly.  
>"Oh my it's just how i expected!" Hanji squeals as she grabs a hold of Levi's dick capable of destroying cities.<br>"Now lets test this out shall we?" Hanji asks as she rams all 420 inches of levi's massive dick into her asshole.

Hanji squeals with delight as Levi rips her asshole to shreds and begins to thrust her hips up and down apon his massive dick simulating the tower of terror ride.

Hanji giggles like a little girl as she litteraly rides Levi.

Levi then cums with the force of a thousand suns going supernova at once sending her flying into the sky leaving a trail of jiz as she goes.  
>Hanji uses her 3DMG to land safley ass in the air panting.<p>

"WOW! With this info we can possible manufactor dick cannons to kill the titan with!" Hanji yells as jizz spills from her butthole.

"Whatever." Levi says as folds his dick back up into his pants and heads to his room to sleep.

Meanwhile Jean is wondering around the barracks crying to himself untill he stumbles apon the open window to Mikasa's room.  
>Jean looks in to see Mikasa lying on her bead half naked rubbing her self. At the sight of this Jean beings to cry harder as he unwhips his 10 inch dick and begins to fap then and there.<p>

Mikasa not knowing of Jean's peeping begins to pull out her bag of Eren themed sex toys.

Mikasa grabs her dildo with Eren's angry face at the end and begins to shove it between her tits sucking on it hard core.

As she suck on it she places her Eren vibrator into her asshole and begins to moan.

Jean is staring intently crying even harder at the sight of the Eren themed toys and is fapping even harder, so hard in fact that it sounds like a helicopter comming in for a landing.

Mikasa takes her free hand and spreads her vagina lips open for her final toy, a angry Eren jack in the box with a giant dildo on the end that constantly thrusts in and out while it plays sound clips of Eren yelling in anger.

Mikasa can no longer keep herself together and lets out a loud moan as she orgasms and the toys all shoot out Eren sperm that she stole from him durring the nights he had wet dreams.

At this Jean is crying so hard his eyes are shooting water like sprinkers as he lets out a orgasm of sadness slowly falling to the ground in shame getting washed away by the rain.

Jean pulls up his pants and begins to leave, but as he turns around he comes face to face with Commander Erwin smiling evily as lighting flashes.

"Whatcha doing Jean?" Erwin laughs as he stares Jean dead in the eyes.  
>Jean just stares at Erwin speechless looking at Historia being impaled through her vagina and out her mouth by his massive dick, tears streaming down her face.<p>

Erwin grabs Jean's tight ass and says "It's been a while since I fucked a horse!" Luaghing like a mad man.

Jean stares in pained horror at the insult before realizing what is about to happen.

Before Jean can even blink Erwin has his pants torn off and his shoved the rest of his cock into Jean's asshole.

Jean's ass explodes in pain but he also feels a warmth against it.

He then realizes that his ass is being stuffed into the mouth of poor Historia.

But Historia Lifts her massive tits to Jeans dick and begins rubbing furiously causing Jean to orgasm nontstop wtih each rub.

Erwin laughs as he runs around the traing camp arm and stump flailing while the two young scouts dangle from his dick.

Erwins running sneds Jeans nonstop cum stream all over the camp covering everything in little Jean baby juice.

Erwin then laughs as he orgasms sending a stream of jizz sky high and watches as it falls back down all over camp mixed in with the rain.

He then removes the young scouts from his dick and throughs them to the floor.

"NOW FUCK!" Erwin screams and he begins to jerk himself off with his stump.

Jean and Historia reply as Jean fucks Historias ass furiously cumming with each thrust Historia cumming between every 5 thrusts.

It takes 20 minuets of this before Erwin showers the two in a massive pile of his titan slaying cum and licks them both clean.

"You're exscused now get to the mess hall its time for DINNER." Erwin shouts in best King of Hyrule voice whcih sounds just like the CDI game voice.

Jean and Historia are chased to the mess hall why Erwin uses his dick as a whip cracklicking it over head.

Once everyone is seated in the messhall they realize that all the bread is gone.

"IT MUST HAVE BEEN FUCKING SASHA." Connie screams as he points to the bathroom. "I SAW HER GO IN THERE HOLDING SOMETHING!"

All the scouts then storm the bathroom only to find Sasha, feeding loafs of bread up her asshole.  
>Sasha slowly turns around with a shocked look on her face. "Oh hi."<p>

Everyone just stares in astoundment as Sasha's asshole appears to be eating the bread.

"Wh-what?" Connie asks but that is all he get's out before Sasha lets out a tremendous burp out of her pooper.

The entire scounting legion then goes to bed hungry except Sasha.

THE END


End file.
